Francis's Dream Life
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Francis finally moves in to a nudist colony; a place that he always wanted to live at. He meets his two very attractive neighbors, Antonio and Gilbert, whom he befriends. On the normal community separated by only a park, longtime friends, Lovino, Matthew, and Arthur, move in while staying blissfully unaware of the nudist colony living close by. Rated M for mentions of nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Francis's life long dream of living in a nudist colony was complete as soon as he sifted through his boxes, and made the beautiful home his by decorating it.

He started to slide off the light clothes, so that he could breathe normally.

He bent down to pick them up, and carry them away; he was startled out of this action by a loud series of knocks, and some wierd laughter.

He walked over towards the door, not bothering to put back on his clothes.

Francis was excited; he was about to meet one of his new neighbors.

He had not only moved here, because he was more comfortable naked, he had also moved here to meet many attractive men and women that had chosen a similar life to his.

His heart beat both excitedly and nervously as he moved to open the door with the man outside of it.

He encountered an albino male with striking features; Francis couldn't help but check him out, and stop on the unreasonably large cock that the man possessed.

He smiled in greeting, and tried not to come across as a pervert which was very hard when he was looking at a very attractive man.

The other man grinned, and he spoke, "Look all you want at my awesome dick! It is a hundred percent Prussian!"

Francis chuckled, but quickly ruled out this guy as his type; he was too arrogant for Francis's tastes.

"Are you by chance Prussian?" Francis smirked as he asked the question while he secretly wondered where Prussia was exactly.

"I traced my lineage back to the mighty Prussian empire! They had the best armies, you know?" The albino boasted.

Francis chuckled, and nodded; it seemed almost normal to be talking to a naked man on his doorstep.

The Frenchman was thrilled.

"Would you like to come in?" Francis asked.

"Sure!" The proclaimed Prussian agreed, enthusiastically.

Francis led him in, and felt like apologising over the disarray that his house was in since he hadn't really started unpacking.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert, by the way. I live right next door. A Spaniard that I haven't met yet lives in the other house next door to your own. He seems to like his privacy a lot, and he doesn't leave his house much." The Prussian explained.

"I'm Francis, and I finally was able to convince my family that I won't be raped when I move to a nudist colony." Francis introduced himself with his usual, flirty smile.

Gilbert chortled out his wierd laugh that sounded sort of like, "Keseseses"

It was a rather interesting sound, but rather a turn off for Francis, not like he was turned on anyway.

He laughed along with him; his own weird laugh now was introduced to the world: "Ohonohon."

He smiled at Gilbert after he had recovered from their bout of laughter; this was a normal, friendly smile as opposed to his flirty smiles.

"The nudist life is great! Everyone stares at my naked body every day!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Francis nodded at that, and tried not to laugh at his new friend, or tease him too much by saying that there wasn't much to look at on the albino.

Francis sorted through his boxes to find his cooler that held his precious wine; there was nothing wrong with sharing a glass of wine with your new neighbor, was there?

Gilbert refused the wine in favor of bringing over "The most awesome beer in the world!"

Francis shook his head, and watched his new friend leave to go get the beer.

The Frenchman uncorked the wine bottle, and started drinking out of it; it would take too long to find the wine glasses.

He smiled at a soft knock on the door, and got up; was another neighbor eager to meet him?

He encountered a rather attractive Spaniard at his door; it disappointed Francis that the man had thrown on a soft, black bathrobe to cover his probably fantastic, naked body.

Francis sighed at that, but let the man in.

"Do you like wine?" He asked him.

"Of course I do. I'm from Spain." He smiled at him. "I'm Antonio."

"Francis." Francis held out his hand to shake the Spanish man's hand.

"Hola Francis!" The man chirped.

It was weird to hear Spanish words said around his obviously French name.

He smiled at the other man, anyway.

Gilbert arrived shortly after, and introductions were made.

Antonio eventually loosened up around them, and he removed the black bathrobe.

Francis wasn't disappointed that he did; he was kind of sad that he would have to contain himself around such attractive neighbors if they all looked like the two that he had met anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur carried in the box that contained his possessions, and tried to keep tabs on Matthew, becaus he always seemed to disappear at the worst, possible times.

He also listened with half a ear to Lovino's complaints; they mostly seemed to be about how small their new apartment was, or about the instructions that the woman that had sold them the apartment room were.

Arthur vaguely remembered that they were to be 'careful' at the park at the end of their neighborhood; she had not told them why.

Lovino was ranting that they were not children, and that parks were made safe for children anyway.

Coincidently, there were no kids in their neighborhood, or on the nice one a little across the way, in other words the one that was on the other side of the park.

The woman had told them to avoid that side's portion of the park, and to not head over to that community at all.

She yet again had not explained her self, and Lovino was on another rant about how stupid those particular rules were,

Give Lovi a week, and he would be on the other neighborhood.

Arthur assumed that Lovino would be flirting with all of the pretty ladies of that neighborhood; it was what his family did.

Matthew managed to make it in with his smaller box with out getting stepped on to his relief, and drowned out all of the noise that his Italian friend was making; he was used to tuning out people.

It was one of Matthew's specialties, since he had grown up with an impossibly loud, American half-brother that was also his twin.

His friends had given up trying to figure out how someone could have a half-twin, but Matthew could never quite explain it himself.

Arthur was the only one of their trio of friends that didn't have a twin; it didn't bother him any.

The Brit had decided that twins were a hassel, so he was really glad to have not been born with one.

Arthur immediately began to unpack upon entering the apartment, and Matthew had done so as well.

Lovino was forced to when he realized that they were not listening to his complaints in entirety.

* * *

><p>It did not take more than that day for them to unpack; each one of them only had a bag of possessions a piece.<p>

Arthur decided to walk to the park that was very close to their house in the morning since no one else had woken up yet, and he was banned from making breakfast or any other meal for that matter.

He had no idea why his food hated him anyway,

Arthur slowed down his fast pace after he had arrived at the park to a slow crawl; it gave him plenty of time to look around and enjoy all of the beautiful nature that he could see.

He had accidently walked past the given stopping point with out really noticing.

He froze at the sight of an admittedly attractive man laying down asleep.

"What the bloody hell!" He couldn't help screeching.

The blond haired man sat up, and Arthur tried not to stare too far down on the man; he was a British gentleman, he would never be so rude.

"Are you from the other neighborhood, mon cher?" The man asked; he had a French accent.

'Great, a bloody frog!' Arthur grumbled with in his head, and he was kind of glad that the other man was not a mind reader.

"How would you know?" Arthur grumbled in hopes that the bloody, naked frog would leave him alone.

"You are obviously not a nudist, and you did not seem to understand that I am." The Frenchman smirked.

"You are a bloody nudist!" Arthur shrieked; the rules that the woman had made clear suddenly made since to the Brit.

"Yes, mon cher. Would you like to move in to my community instead?" He smiled at him in a way that definately did not cause Arthur's insides to warm.

Nope, not at all.

"How could you call yourself a gentleman at all?" Arthur asked instead of answering the question.

He smiled that charming smile again, and teased lightly, "Where is the fun in being a gentleman?"

Arthur already hated him.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was beyond disturbed, and possibly a little turned on by the nudist man that he had encountered at the park.

He dialed up Alfred's number; Alfred was Matthew's twin.

"Hi!" Alfred's cheery voice practically rang through the phone when he had answered.

"Hello, Alfred." Arthur grumbled; how could anyone be that cheerful?

"Oh. Hi Artie!" The American screeched in the obnoxious way of his.

"Why do you insist on calling me that horrid nickname?" The Brit grumbled yet again.

"It suits you! Why did you call me?" Alfred asked as Arthur never really liked calling the other man.

"I saw a naked man at the park today." Arthur confessed.

"You did? Dude, where do you live?" Alfred laughed his annoying and very American sounding laugh.

Arthur sighed, and told him where he lived.

"Dude, you live right beside the most well-known nudist colony!" Alfred practically shrieked in his ear via the phones that connected them from such a distance.

"What? I do?" Arthur freaked out, and wondered what kind of sick perverts lived over there.

Clearly, he had met one.

"Yeah. Maybe you will meet a cute chick or guy from the colony." Alfred exclaimed; how did he take such things in stride?

"They live naked, and none of them are gentlemen or ladies!" Arthur half-shrieked.

"Are they transgendered?" Alfred asked innocently.

"You are a bloody moron!" Groaned the British man.

"Sorry, I don't speak Brit." Alfred teased in his loud voice.

"It is English. Why am I friends with you?" Arthur exclaimed, suddenly regretting calling the American for help.

"No, it isn't American, so it can't be English. Everyone wants to be friends with the hero!" Alfred chimed in.

"Argh, English came from England. Since when were you a hero?" Arthur retorted.

"I was born a hero." Alfred chorused.

"Who did you save? Your mother, or Matthew?" He challenged,

"Both! They would be lost with out me!" Alfred seemed to generally feel that way which upset Arthur.

He sighed, "'Bye, Alfred."

"Artie!" He dragged out the 'eee' sound at the end of the name.

Arthur hung up anyway.

* * *

><p>Francis sighed contently as he recounted the tale of his meeting with an attractive, British gentleman.<p>

Gilbert was bored, and wondered idly if he should call up his ex as an excuse to not hear the praises that Francis uttered towards the non-nudist.

He sighed; Elizabeta had been his girlfriend back in the past before she left the nudist life for that of an Austrian composer's wife.

Gil had been devastated after she had left him; he had sworn off dating nudists after that.

Antonio listened with rapt attention, and seemed to adore the story based off of what he said about it.

Francis finished the story with a flourish, "I would love to meet such a gentleman again."

Finally free, Gilbert could have kissed the other man; he preferred women unlike his two, new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert had decided to take a walk to stave away his boredom; he had never expected to come across such a shy, self-conscious guy during said walk.

Matthew had expected a quiet, peaceful day away from all of the noise and drama that his two, best friends seemed to cause on a daily basis.

He was startled by his first ever encounter with the nudist, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Matthew found it kind of hard to look away from the albino's body; it didn't really help that the shy man had always been attracted to other boys rather than the female population.

His eyes wandered against his will to stop at a very prominent part of the other man's body; it didn't help matters that it was so huge, or that it belonged to such an attractive man.

Mattie fell his face flush a beautiful, crimson color as his shyness kicked in.

"Oh, it's alright to stare, little guy." The pale skinned man smiled at him in a sort of kind, arrogant way.

"I-I-I wasn't staring!" The Canadian stammered.

"Sure, you weren't." He smirked, and his confidence drew Matthew to him like a moth to a flame.

Matthew had always liked confident men after all.

"I hadn't been staring, really." He tried to convince him, because his brother would never let him live it down if he caught wind of it.

The other man smiled, "You're kind of cute, you know? Sorry, the Awesome Gilbert only dates women."

Matthew grimaced at that; why was he the gay boy that always fell for the straight man?

He wished that he had much better luck.

"I hope that I am not bothering you; I should probably get back to the apartment." He blushed as he rushed away.

* * *

><p>He was glad that Lovino and Arthur had left.<p>

Matthew had no idea where they had went, but he wasn't worried; they could take care of themselves.

He panted as he moved to possibly get cleaned up, and get rid of the evidence of what had transpired.

He blushed as he thought back to what he had done, and whose body had controlled his thoughts; it did not help that he had also been hearing that enchanting, German accent with in his head during the whole time that he had done that.

He moved to sit up, nearly collapsing out of exhaustion; he gave up his half-hearted attempts of getting up.

He let his sweat drenched body fall back on to his bed; he was glad that he would never have to see that man again.

Matthew would be mortified to encounter him again after he had fantasized about them going that far.

When he had managed to drag himself out of bed to actually make it look like he had not masturbated to the mere thought of the Prussian nudist that he had met just hours ago, he was informed that a little across the way was one of the most well-known nudist colonies.

He groaned; the chance of seeing that man again had just been increased.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why the fuck would you move my innocent brother to a house that is right across from a nudist colony?" Lovino's shouting could probably be heard from a country away.

"We wanted to be close to my brother." Ludwig wouldn't admit it, but Feliciano had begged him to live here.

"There's another potato bastard, just my luck!" Groaned Lovino.

"You should meet him, Fratello!" Feli cheered.

Lovino gave him a blank stare as if sayiing do you remember what happened the last time you said that?

"Please!" Feliciano begged with his customary kicked puppy look that managed to make anyone side with him.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Lovino conceded.

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered yet again.

* * *

><p>Apparently Ludwig's brother decided to bring along his bastard friends as well.<p>

It would have been fine if he wasn't friends with a sexy Spainard.

Lovino, though, had no idea that those three were all nudists.

Antonio did not at all act like one, or at least not a stereotypical one.

It was surprising how easily, they could 'get along.'

Then again, the only reason that a fight hadn't broken out was that Antonio didn't seem to mind the cursing and insults that fell easily from Lovino's lips.

Matthew had at the sight of Gilbert hidden, and Francis and Arthur were fighting like cats and dogs.

In fact, the two that most got along were Feliciano and Ludwig, who had been married for a few years.

Gilbert seemed to be completely distracted by Mattie's disappearance.

He was so distracted by it that he had started to search for the Canadian, rather than talk to anyone else.

Mattie had hidden in the shower; he had sat down there, half-curled in a ball like shape.

"Woah, there's no need to be afraid of The Awesome Gilbert." The self proclaimed Prussian announced upon finding the Canadian.

"I'm not afraid of you." Matthew admitted; he was just afraid of Gilbert finding out what he had done at the thought of him.

"Why did you run once you saw me then?" Gilbert had a look on his face that seemed to say that he felt that he was right in his reasoning.

"I-I'm not scared of you." Matt stuttered out again.

"Were you nervous about my awesomeness? I was so awesome that you fled at the mere sight of me." Gilbert chuckled arrogantly.

"No, I just didn't want you to know that I masturbated after having met you!" Mattie half-shrieked, effectively silencing Gil.

"What? You like me?" Gilbert seemed flabbergasted at the mere thought of the timid Canadian liking him.

Matt let out a squeak, and fled from Feliciano and Ludwig's house as fast as he could.

Bewildered, all Gilbert could do was stare at the spot that had previously held a Canadian.


	6. Chapter 6

"And he just ran away from me!" Gilbert announced.

"What did you expect him to do; you made it sound before like you have never been interested in a man." Antonio seemed truly curious and interested in what Gilbert had to say.

Francis sighed, "You shouldn't have pushed him to answer that question."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have did that." He sounded like a relunctant child that just told his parents that, so that they'd leave him alone with his decisions.

"Francis knows a lot about love." Antonio helpfully added.

"That's why he's married with two and a half kids?" Gil retorted back sarcastically.

"I might still marry a man." Francis tacked on.

"How do you get a half of a kid?" 'Toni asked them.

"We saw your first kid in half." The self-proclaimed Prussian answered.

"No! Dios mio! And I think that I'm in love with Lovi!" The Spanaird of the group exclaimed.

"You just met him today." Gilbert grumbled.

"L'amour works in mysterious ways." Francis added in, and winked at Gil.

"Why can't we solve my problem first?" Gilbert grumbled like a pouty child.

"Which one?" Francis asked lewdly.

Antonio chuckled at the look on the Prussian's face.

"My dick isn't even hard! Why would I even let you near my awesome five meters anyway?" Gilbert complained.

"It whithered away due to your heartbreak, non?" Franny smirked.

"I'm not heartbroken!" Gil argued.

"I could just sweep Mattie off of his feet, and ride in to the sunset with him?" Francis teased.

"Fuck no! He's mine!" Gilbert backpedaled after that, "He's my fan, not your's."

"He's your's?" It was obvious what Francis implied.

"If he's mine, are you Arthur's? You obviously did not claim his heart." Gil smirked as he finally had the upper hand.

"He'll come around. Hopefully before you finally decide that you are gay for Matthieu." Francis smiled.

"Damn it! I'm not gay! I'm Bisexual, but I prefer women!" Gilbert exclaimed in his irritation.

"Matthieu's cute, non?" Francis seemed to be having fun.

"Ja." Gilbert half-mumbled.

"Are you not interested in the cute Canadian that is Matthieu?" Franny asked.

"Are you forgetting that I was in love with Elizaveta my whole life?" Gilbert inquired in a last ditch attempt to get him out of the conversation.

"I don't remember that name." Antonio muttered.

"You have brought it up briefly. I don't see why you won't admit that you like Matthieu." Francis answered.

"I don't know him well enough, and I have never went out with anyone like him before. He just isn't my type." Gilbert mumbled.

"He might be your soulmate. How do you know if you don't try?" Francis smiled sincerely; he knew from what Gilbert said that Matt was interested, and thought that they'd secretly be good for eachother.

Matthew's shyness might balance out Gilbert's arrogance.

"Shouldn't I already know?" The Prussian decided.

"Love is an amazing surprise." Antonio sighed, and started getting lost in thoughts of what it would be liked to go out with Lovino.

"'Toni's right. Just take a chance. If it doesn't work out, what have you lost?" Franny responded to the two of them.

"My time and my heterosexuality." Gil answered his French friend.

"But aren't you Bi?" Antonio asked him.

"Yeah, but I prefer women." Gilbert grumbled as he watched Antonio fade back in to his gay fantasies.

Francis rolled his eyes, "Ignore him, 'Toni. He's indenial."


	7. Chapter 7

Lovino still hadn't been told that Antonio lived in a nudist colony; he was just handed the address, and been told to find him.

The houses on this street were big and beautiful; Lovino noted.

That probably meant that Antonio lived in a larger home too.

Lovi stopped in front of a beautiful home; it was painted in rich colors: beautiful dark browns and reds with a light tan trim.

Naturally the house was huge, and it had a large yard that was mostly centered in the back.

Lovino gulped as he reached forward to knock on the door.

Shortly after the knock sounded, Antonio answered the door completed naked.

Lovino's jaw dropped, and his eyes taveled down of their own accord down past a beautiful, tan chest that while muscular wasn't over the to the perfect penis that rested between his legs; his legs also seemed strong and attractive.

Lovi blushed as he imagined what it would be like to be between those strong, attractive legs.

"Hola, Lovi!" Antonio chirped which did not help the how turned on Lovino was started to get; why did his voice have to sound so sexy anyway? Couldn't he have just been born attractive?

"Do you always answer the door naked?" Lovino grumbled, but as he said that he checked out the Spanaird yet again.

"Si! We all do that here." Antonio smiled his oblivious smile yet again.

Lovino's mind had short circuited, and it took him more than five minutes to process that piece of information.

"I could put on my robe if it would make you happier." Antonio wondered if Lovino found him attractive at all.

"This is the nudist colony?" The Southern Italian wondered.

"Si. I live here." Antonio answered.

"Why are you a fucking nudist?" Lovino grumbled more to himself than Antonio.

"I wanted to try out this lifestyle." Antonio answered helpfully.

'I finally get interested in someone, and he is a fucking nudist?' Lovino complained with in his own mind.

"Is it a bad thing?" He worried now that he had scared away Lovi when all he wanted to do was date him, so that they could one day get married.

"Yes." Lovino before he turned around to walk away; he froze where he stood.

A woman was walking her dog completely naked.

"Lovi?" Antonio wondered why he had stopped.

Lovino's face had gotten redder than a tomato, and he ran inside Antonio's house.

"Lovi?" The owner of the house tried again.

"Put on some clothes, and when will I be able to go home?" Lovino spoke up finally.

Antonio realized soon enough that he had nothing to wear, so he quickly pulled his robe around himself and returned to Lovi's side.

"You can go home whenever you want to." Antonio smiled warmly at Lovino.

"No, I can't. When will they stop walking around naked?" Lovi blushed at the memory.

"May be at night? I don't pay much attention to that." He answered the Italian.

"How do you not?" Lovino grumbled.

"It's not that big of a deal." The Spanaird spoke up.


	8. Chapter 8

For being a nudist, Antonio had a large, hidden backyard where he happened to grow tomatoes.

Lovi was surprised with how the garden was set up; no one outside of the garden could see in, nor could the anybody with in the garden see out of it.

After Lovino made that particular discovery of the backyard, he began to scan through the plants with in the garden.

Tomatoes of all kinds littered the outside space; there were very few other crops actually.

Some grapes grew a bit closer to the house in more abundance than the other plants except for the tomatoes though there still weren't many grapes.

Antonio insisted that he couldn't take care of them with his robe on, and he did not see why Lovino had a problem with that.

Once Antonio was naked again, Lovino turned away from him to focus on the plants again.

It proved that even with Antonio's nudity that it could be a pleasant evening.

They had pasta for dinner; Lovino cooked it.

* * *

><p>Antonio also brought out some wine that his parents had supposedly made, and they drunk that.<p>

Lovino woke up the next morning in Antonio's house; he had drunk enough of the wine to be pleasantly buzzed the night before, and had not felt like walking back home.

He still was relieved to find that while he and Antonio had shared a bed that Lovino still had clothes on; he did not bother counting Antonio's state of undress as he was a nudist, so he probably always slept naked.

He could remember the day before; he hadn't really been drunk after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Lovino awkwardly left the nudist colony early that morning, so that he wouldn't encounter any nudists on his way home; he was glad that no one there seemed to be an early riser.

He managed to sneak in to the apartment quietly to find his roommates awake.

Arthur looked worry sick, and held a phone in his hand as if he was about to report a missing person case; Matthew was anxiously pacing the floor, and actually was a little louder than usual.

"I'm back." Lovi wasn't sure what had happened to send them in to such a panic.

"Where were you?" Matthew asked as Arthur started to check Lovino for injuries.

"I ended up stuck in the nudist colony overnight as no one had told me that Antonio was a fucking nudist!" Lovi screamed at them; Feliciano was as much at fault as they were as he had been the one to give Lovino the address to Antonio's house with out informing him of one thing.

"You went to Antonio's house? Doesn't he live near that disgusting, frog nudist?" Arthur asked the Italian.

"Yes, and no I did not visit your boyfriend." Lovino sarcastically retorted at one of his best friends.

"I wouldn't date him if we were the last men on Earth." Arthur grumbled in response.

Matthew kept quiet in fear that if he spoke, they'd bring up the Prussian that had caught his eye when they had met.

Mattie didn't mind Francis, and even thought that he'd be great for Arthur; he decided that it would not be worth it to mention it to the Briton as Matthew valued his life.

* * *

><p>Antonio was disappointed that he did not wake up to Lovino by his side on the Spaniard's bed.<p>

He remembered vaguely that Lovino did not seem to like the nudist lifestyle; may be he should visit Lovi's house this time.

Ah, what to wear though; his clothes were still dirty, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't allowed to walk out of the nudist colony in only a robe.

Antonio hurried over to Francis's house, because he probably know what to wear to Lovi's house, and may be he even knew his address!

Sadly, he didn't know where the irritable Italian lived, but he did let Antonio borrow some of his clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

Francis and Antonio headed over to Gilbert's house in the hope that he could give them the address to the apartment that Lovino, Arthur, and Matthew lived at.

Gilbert called his brother for the address, and decided to venture with his friends to the apartment that was just across the park that seperated the two communities.

They found the small apartment with ease, and Francis did the honor of knocking on the door; thankfully, they had all remembered to wear clothes before they headed out.

Arthur had answered the door, and he made a look of disgust after realizing that Francis had been the one to knock on their door.

"Our door has frog germs on it, and we have to burn it." Arthur grumbled.

"Bonjour, Arthur." Francis spoke up with a slightly suggestive tone of voice.

Arthur cursed under his breath, and let them in to their home.

Matthew hadn't forgotten how his last encounters with Gilbert Beilschmidt had gone, and he was mortified as he saw the albino standing outside the door of the apartment that Mattie lived in.

"Amigo." Antonio muttered, and managed to nudge Gilbert towards the shorter Canadian.

"Ask him out." Francis tacked on helpfully before turning his attention back towards Arthur.

Gilbert sighed, but stepped closer to the Canadian; there was something adorable about the way that Matthew's eyes had lit up timidly when Gil came towards him.

"Would you like a date with the Awesome Gilbert?" The Prussian half-mumbled; why did he have to ask out this boy that was so wrong for him in his opinion?

"Uh, y-y-yes." Matthew stuttered out in his nervousness.

"You better like pancakes, and the awesome me's awesome dating style." Gilbert grumbled; he hoped that the boy wouldn't argue with him about his 'awesome' dating skills or the deliciousness of pancakes.

"I love pancakes!" Enthusiasm lit up Matthew's face, and raised his voice up past a quiet murmur.

"Awesome." Gilbert was starting to warm up to the idea of dating this male Canadian.

Francis, however, hadn't fared so well as Arthur was beating him up, because Francis had decided to squeeze Arthur's delicious looking rear end.

Lovino and Antonio had fallen in to a natural conversation as they had gotten to know each other better when Lovino had spent the night, and Antonio chickened out at asking Lovino out in fear that the fiery Italian would say no with more than a few insults.

Antonio worried that Lovi would never talk to him, and with out the South Italian's love or presence that he would wither up and die.


End file.
